


Vulcan Possession

by ashley_ingenious



Series: The Depth of Vulcan Emotion [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blowjobs, Collars, Dom!Spock, FaceFucking, Fingerfucking, Frottage, Leashes, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Possessive!Spock, Praise Kink, Smut, Sub!Kirk, handjobs, light to moderate D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashley_ingenious/pseuds/ashley_ingenious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the ship's shore leave approaches, Spock finds his disposition toward his Captain changing. He doesn't know why, nor does he know what to do about it, exactly. There's only one thing that seems to make him feel better, and he's very interested to explore that angle. </p><p>Basically, possessive!Spock in all his forms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vulcan Excitement

Spock was, well, a whole lot of Vulcan words fluttered around in Jim’s head, but he guessed the Standard equivalent would be excited. He hadn’t said anything, of course, but the Captain could feel it buzzing around in the back of his head. It was where all of Spock’s feelings had showered up since this…thing that they’d started with mind melding and telepathy. Jim wasn’t sure he wanted to think about it, where this was going. He was certain he didn’t want to think about how absurdly far away it was from where they started. Fondly, he remembered kneeling in Spock’s quarters that first night. Remembers—and it’s hilarious to think about, now—wondering if Spock knew what it meant. Neither one of them had had any idea as to what it meant, what it would come to mean. And Jim wasn’t sure he wanted to think about it.

So when his first officer frowned slightly, tilted his head, and commented, “You are anxious,” Jim did what he did best, he deflected. Leveling the Vulcan with a blinding smile, he tilted one shoulder up into a shrugged, and waved a hand like it didn’t matter. “You’re excited,” he countered, “Gonna tell me why?”

Spock’s eyes widened, “I had assumed you knew. We are thirteen days and three hours away from shore leave. Given the severity of some of our encounters, Star Fleet has deemed it appropriate that we take a full seven day week, rather than the standard three days.”

“Yeah? That’s awesome. It’d be nice to maybe go home or a bit, or see if I could track down my mom. God knows where she is. A week? Yeah, that could be really nice. What’re you gonna do?” Spock couldn’t meet his eyes, which was weird because Vulcans tended to be really good with eye contact in social situation. They didn’t usually get awkward, but Spock was getting awkward.

“I had, made arrangements, for the two of us. Which was, I realize now, a miscalculation. I should have, but I assumed, I should not have assumed. I apologize,” He choked out, and on the inside Jim was dying with laughter. This was probably the cutest thing he’d ever seen in his life. The laughter threatened to spill out, and he just barely contained it. It would be cruel, and there was no way Spock would understand.

“You are amused,” Spock lamented, because, oh yeah, they were in each other’s brains now. “I’m not laughing at you,” Jim rushed to say, even though he kind of was, “I’ve never seen you struggle with words before. It’s endearing.” The Vulcan narrowed his eyes, disbelieving. “No, seriously. You’re a little adorable right now. I’m having trouble. I don’t really know what to do with it.”

Sighing, Spock rose from the couch in the Captain’s quarters where they’d been shamelessly cuddled for the last hour. “I am glad that you can glean some amusement from my discomfort, however, I am not particularly in the mood to be,”

“Spock! Come on, sit down. I’m not laughing at you. I’m not. Sit. Please. Tell me where we’re going.”

The older man turned, warily, to face him. “You will accompany me, then?” Jim nodded emphatically, “Nowhere else I’d rather be.”

Spock sat again, allowed Jim to cuddle up against his side, allowed himself to rub his cheek over the Captain’s hair. “There is a pleasure planet in the same system as New Vulcan…” he began slowly. Jim perked up at this, “Yeah?” Spock nods. “They are very…open, to arrangements like ours.”

“Ours like interspecies, or…?” Jim waited.

“They understand that the balance of dominance and submission holds more importance in some relationships than in others. They encourage that.” All of Spock’s words were slow, like he was taking particular care in choosing them, making sure they were the right ones.

“So, they’re into whips and chains and collars and the whole nine?”

“You would look quite lovely in a collar.” Jim’s breath caught in his throat a little. “You think so?”

Spock made a contented humming sound. “I sometimes imagine that. You in a collar. You on a leash.”

Jim was one hundred percent sure he stopped breathing.

“So, you don’t call me Pet because it’s adorable then, I’m guessing?” His voice cracked, and shocked Spock out of his little fantasy. “Did I? Is that not…acceptable to you?”

“I’m actually amazed at how acceptable that is to me.” Jim blurted out. “It’s been, we haven’t really been…that way, in a while. I didn’t know if…” It was difficult to explain that, since the meld, their relationship had shifted to a much more conventional place. Sure, they had sex, but it was vanilla, almost incredibly ordinary. They would fall into each other after a shift, or a bad dream, or in that dreamy place right before wakefulness, and it was good. It was always good, so Kirk had a hard time admitting that something was missing.

Yet, the idea of Spock imagining him that way…The image of himself on his knees, trailing behind Spock, leashed and collared…had him hard immediately. It was almost too much. He squirmed a little on the couch.

“You have never required…that…of me without some sort of emotional distress. I did not know if you wanted…”

“I’ve wanted. God, I’ve wanted.” Jim moaned a little, shifting again to adjust his now throbbing erection. Spock’s eyes ran over him hungrily, but he nodded. Stroking a hand down Kirk’s face, he murmured, “It is important, this close to leave, that we do not obviously shift our power dynamic. It would not be wise for me to take you the way I want you now.” Jim shivered, and the hand on his face slid down to his neck, “But I must have you. I have neglected your needs, for which I am sorry. I will make it up to you. You will be well repaid for your patience in me.” Trailing over his chest, Spock’s hand slipped down over his belt to palm at his growing erection. Ignoring Kirk’s sharp intake of air, he kept talking, “It is important, however, that it happens there. Somewhere that is not the ship. Where there are no prying eyes, no interruptions, and you are not responsible for so much. We will be busy. You will need recovery time.” The Commander’s eyes grew distant for a moment, and Jim just knew he was scheduling out their vacation. But it sounded like it was going to be a sex vacation, so he was pretty okay with it. Spock’s hand was warm and firm on his cock, and Jim couldn’t help but thrust into it some. A dirty, kinky, sex vacation. Seven days. Fuck. No wonder Spock was excited.

“Still,” Spock murmured, still distant, and the movement in Jim’s hips stopped. He whimpered a little. The Commander’s eyes came back, fully focused and hungry. “I have always wondered, scientifically, of course…” he trailed off, grinding his palm a little harder into Jim, smirking slightly at his choked whine, “how much you can take. I always oblige you so quickly. How long could you last, how long could I keep you hard and prevent you from touching before you went crazy?” Jim shook his head. This was not something he wanted to test out.

“For science, you understand,” Spock continued, gently pushing Jim back so that he was laying down on the couch, “For science, I have to know.” His hands moved to the Captain’s belt buckle, which he unfastened and slid off quickly. Undoing the top button and sliding down the zipper, he tugged so that Jim’s pants and underwear were off before he even completely realized. Spock’s eyes were tracking up and down his cock, lingering over the bead of precome at the head. “Fortunately, this is neither the time nor place for that experiment.” He breathed, taking Jim into his hand, smearing the precome down from his head and using it to ease his way.

With his other hand, the undid his own pants, kicking them off fitfully before settling himself over Jim, enough to warm every exposed inch of skin, and then took both of their cocks into his hand. The younger man shuddered out a moan at the contact, “Spock…” he breathed, arching into his first officer’s touch. Spock responded by thrusting into his own hand, sliding them together.

“You’re so wet,” Spock marveled, thrusting over him. His urgency was palpable, it was zinging through Jim’s mind and making him crazy. He slipped his hand down to grab the Vulcan’s ass, grind him down and he rolled his hips up and there.

“Ohhhh God,” he shuddered, flexed his fingers to do it again but Spock was ahead of him, laying his palm flat so that their cocks lay next to each other on Jim’s belly, bracing his other hand against the back of the couch and thrusting, so that they slid against each other, Jim did the same immediately, eyes glued to their cocks lined up against him, Spock’s flushed green and dripping. Hitching up one leg, he wrapped it around the Commander’s calf, changing the angle to something dirtier somehow, and then Spock was talking.

“You’re going to be gorgeous in my collar. I can hardly fucking wait.” Spock moaned, just to hear the hitch in the Captain’s breathing. “Stop teasing,” Jim whined, “You’re not supposed to tease…” The Vulcan just chuckled instead, leaning down to kiss against the juncture of his neck and shoulder, letting his tongue trail down to the collarbone. “The only lubrication is by the bed,” he pointed out against the younger man’s skin. “Don’t need it,” Jim replied quickly, earning himself an arched eyebrow. “I don’t. I promise. It’s fine, just…please.”

Unwilling to hurt him, Spock slid the hand on their cocks down, tracing a finger around Jim’s hole, and slowly sinking in. The give was immediate and unbelievable. “What did you do?” He asked, pumping the finger in and out a few times, before hesitantly adding another. He met a little resistance, but nowhere near as much as he should have.

“Missed you,” Kirk was gasping, “Needed something so I…” he trailed off, unable to finish.

“You shoved your fingers up your needy little hole without me?” The Commander’s voice dropped to what was almost a growl. “You were flushed when I got here. Did you come?” The thrusts came harder know, twisting and scissoring inside, “Did you come with your fingers up your ass, thinking of me?” Jim was moaning and whining, Spock’s middle finger had found his prostate, and he was almost incoherent with lust.

“No,” he arched, grinding down against the fingers inside him, “No. You were coming, and so…I stopped. I thought I’d finish after you left.” He mumbled, embarrassed. Spock pulled his fingers out, “You were not anticipating my participation at all, then?” Jim whined, rolling his hips, hole clenching rhythmically. “Show me.”

Immediately, Jim snaked his hand down, pulling his legs up to his chest and pressing three long, graceful fingers into himself. He groaned at the intrusion, then began to thrust into himself ruthlessly. Spock watched in awe as the younger man began to fuck himself down on his fingers. He could see them curl, knew that he was hitting his prostate with every pass. He took his own dick into his hand.

“This is how you want to be fucked? Fast and hard like this?” He breathed, stroking himself slowly, squeezing almost to the point of pain to prevent from coming to soon. Jim nodded, eyes squeezed shut, lost in the pleasure he was giving himself. Spock felt a surge of something. Something. Yet, he understood that there had been a disconnect. “I have been too gentle with you, I see now. You really are my little slut.” The Captain was moaning, whining, writhing on his hand, and Spock was fucking his fist in time with the movements.

“Mister Spock,” Jim whined out, lustily, making Spock’s stomach clench and his dick swell almost imperceptibly. “I don’t want to…I need you. I need you…” he begged, “so fucking pretty,” Spock breathed out, stilling Jim’s wrist and pulling his fingers from his whole. Ignoring his whimper of loss he lined himself up, pressing inside slowly.

Even as much as he’d opened himself up, Spock was big, and it was a tight fit. He waited, for a moment, but Jim’s nails were scratching down his back, and he couldn’t hold himself for long before he was thrusting mindlessly into his lover. The words out of his mouth were a shock even to himself.

“ _Mine_ ,” he growled, “you are mine. Your ass is mine. Your hole is mine. And you to not touch things that belong to me without my consent.”

“Yes. God, God, Spock, yes. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Don’t stop,” his thrusts were hard, and fast, forceful. He would have called them reckless if he hadn’t seen with his own eyes that this was exactly how Jim wanted it. The Captain was so tight, so hot around him, he clenched his eyes closed, the visual of his superior officer falling apart beneath him proving to be too much.

Once he was sure he had himself together, he leaned in, teeth grazing the shell of Jim’s ear. “Who do your orgasms belong to?” Jim shuddered almost violently beneath him, but he answered, voice raw and fucked out, “You.” Spock nodded, thrusting impossibly faster, feeling the effects of Jim’s words tightening in his belly. They wouldn’t last much longer.

“You will not come without me. You will not come unless I tell you to.” He gritted out, and Jim nodded, eyes glazed, just agreeing. “Such a good fucking slut…How did I get such a good fucking slut,” he murmured fondly, still pounding in to the younger man like the world would fall apart if he stopped. And it might, some ridiculous part of him thought, it might.

Reaching down, he wrapped a hot hand around the Captain’s cock, and began stroking furiously. Jim’s back bowed off the couch, chasing the touch. He’d been fucked silent, mouth hanging open, lips wet and pink, breathing harshly. After three pumps to his dick, though, he started talking again.

“Spock, please, I can’t, I’m so close, so close, please…” he babbled. “Not yet.” Was Spock’s firm reply. Jim whimpered, broken, “Please. I can’t…I can’t…” Spock was close as well, but not yet. He wanted Jim to come as Spock was spurting inside of him. He wanted to be selfish, to come first. He wanted, it to be about his pleasure, still part furious that something he considered his had carried on without him. Jim wasn’t supposed to get like this unless he did it. Nothing was supposed to push this button but _him_.

And just like that, he was coming, hot, angry, violent into Jim, who was still moaning and begging for release. “Now, Pet. Come now,” and Jim spilled over his hand, onto his belly, a high keening sound coming out of him like he couldn’t stop it.

When they’d cleaned up and collapsed together, Kirk took his hand. “It’s never as good, without you,” he said quietly, sensing that Spock was still upset. “You’re all I can think about. I imagine my fingers are yours, or your cock…God…” The Commander turned to look at him. “Before we leave, I want you to think about what I am asking you for. I am asking, for the seven days that we are absent, to posses you, to own you entirely.” Jim shivered, but nodded all the same. “I fully intend to ruin you, Pet. To wreck you. You will never again even _think_ of coming without asking. That is what I need from you. You need time to consider.”

Jim snorted. “No, I don’t. The answer is yes. A thousand times.” Spock opened his mouth to speak but Jim just held up a hand, “But I’ll take the time. I’ll consider. You’ll know that I made a well thought out decision, if nothing else.” Spock nodded.

Eventually, Jim fell asleep, but Spock stayed awake, thinking about what exactly had overcome him. Masturbation was a normal human function, one that the Captain had partaken in multiple times since the nature of their relationship had changed, and the Commander had never been bothered. What was happening, that this had changed so suddenly, so _violently_? It was an interesting puzzle, one he had every intention of dedicating significant amounts of thought to until, “I can’t sleep when you think that hard,” Jim muttered, voice sleep thick already, “don’t shut it off. I can feel it when you’re gone. I don’t like it. Just…think happy thoughts or something. I’m offended, you know, that we just had really great sex and you can’t think happy thoughts.”

Spock smiled, running a hand up and down Jim’s back, and started pushing Vulcan and human terms of endearment into his mind. Jim fell asleep again with a smile plastered firmly to his face.


	2. Vulcan Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are off and their sex vacation! What joys await them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOSH! YOU GUYS CAN'T EVEN BEGIN TO UNDERSTAND HOW SORRY I AM THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG. I JUST WANT TO SAY, LIKE, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU, A MILLION TIMES THANK YOU FOR STICKING AROUND. 
> 
> So, here's like, 5200 words of talking about sex, having sex, thinking about sex, having more sex, and talking about more future sex. Because I pay my dues, alright? 
> 
> (it's 1:20AM PST. This isn't beta'd. I looked over it kinda but then my eyes started to bleed a little, so, y'know.)

“We should discuss your boundaries, Captain.” Spock said, turning to face the younger man. The shuttle was on autopilot, they were approximately six hours away from their destination. No better time really, for this conversation. Jim sputtered, “Boundaries?” The first officer nodded, “While we have…dabbled in the intricacies of domination and submission, there is much more we could do. This will become especially evident to you when we arrive on Lucon. As I have previously stated, they are extremely open about exploring all the avenues a situation like ours entails. It would be quite shocking to step into an environment of that kind without some sort of prior preparation. Therefore, we should discuss your boundaries. Things you are absolutely not willing to do. Pain, perhaps?”

“No, I…” the Captain flushed red as he muttered, “I think a little pain could be good thing. Not anything, you know, _excessive_ but maybe…you’ve spanked me before, I liked that…” he trailed off, embarrassed. The Vulcan only nodded quietly. “Perhaps it is better to go about it this way, with you telling me the things you are interested in exploring. It would not be a difficult feat to stay away from everything else.”

“You too,” Jim blurted, “There have to be some things you want to explore too. It’s only fair.”

Spock tilted his head slightly, thinking. Finally, he murmured, “I think I would very much enjoy biting your neck. You have beautiful skin, Jim. I often wonder what it might look like marked.” There was a pregnant silence. So much so that Spock shifted in his seat ever so slightly, a feeling akin to nervousness coursing through him, “Is that something you might—“

“Yes.” The younger man responded immediately, shivering. “Yes. I’m sorry. I was just…thinking about it. Yes.” Relief spilled through Spock, but he tried not to let it show, focusing on acclimating Jim to the culture they would soon be immersed in. “Is there anything else?” He watched as that lovely flush crept back up Jim’s face.

“I wonder sometimes, what it would be like if…” he opened his mouth and closed it again, unable to finish. “Are you ashamed of what you want?” Spock asked, gently, aching to touch him, to reassure. Jim nodded lamely. “Why?”

“I shouldn’t…it’s not…”

“You forget the very nature of our arrangement, Pet. You set limits to your pleasure, allowing society to dictate what you are allowed to want. This is not the case. I make the rules here. You do what I tell you, nothing less. And the rules I set are guided by the parameters you provide me. This allows me to never operate outside of your trust. Thus, it is most advantageous for you to tell me exactly what you want, no matter how frowned upon it may be by polite standards. I assure you, no one will adhere to the polite standard where we are going.”

Jim is quiet for a while, as he lets that image turn over in his head. Eventually, he does speak.

“I have this thought, sometimes. Of you taking me. Somewhere people might see. And me telling you I don’t want it, but you knowing that I do. And I would, really,” the blonde clarifies quickly, “but it would be like a game.”

“I believe within the dynamic it would be referred to as a ‘scene’.” Spock said, voice even. Jim nodded. “I like when you call me names. I think,” his voice had turned small, younger, “I think, if we were to do that, I’d want you to call me names.”

“Like?” The older man prodded. Kirk shifted uncomfortably in his seat, “really?” He whined slightly, and Spock bit back a laugh. “I need to hear you say it, Pet. I need to know exactly, so that I do not say the wrong thing. You understand, in this kind of situation, there is a fine line between giving you what you need and going too far.”

“I know, and that’s why we shouldn’t. It’s not a thing I should want, I **know** that,”

“Hush. I am not saying we cannot explore the option, only that we must do so with the utmost attention to detail. What kinds of names do you want to be called, Pet?”

“Not that.” Jim said immediately, shaking his head. Spock frowned, “I thought you liked to be called—“ he began. “Oh, no, I do!” the Captain responded, “It’s just that…I feel safe when you call me that. Cherished.” He was blushing again, “And if we do this, that’s not how I want to feel. I want to feel… _taken_ ,” he half moaned it, “and owned. You said you wanted to ruin me. To wreck me. I want that. I want you to call me your slut. And your whore.” It was a whisper, “because I am. _Yours_ , though. I’m only that for you.”

Spock was overcome. He was fluent in four languages, subpar in three others, and he could not think of a single word to express what he thought or how he felt in that moment. “Kneel, here, please,” he croaked, gesturing to the area to the immediate left of his chair. Jim rose gracefully to follow the command. Wordlessly, the Vulcan produced a pillow from one of the bags he’d brought aboard and placed it in the spot where the Captain’s knees would fall. The smile of adoration he got at the gesture just carried him further away from all logical thought.

“Do you know what I want?” He asked after a moment, fingers carding through Jim’s hair. The younger man hummed in response. “Your obedience. Your service. Your loyalty. I, and I do not suppose society would consider this desire healthy, but I want you to want my approval so badly that you would do anything. Anything I asked you. You bend often, Captain, but nothing has ever broken you. I want to. Just so I can see all of your pieces when I reconstruct you. Just so I can know how you work.”

He expects rage, disgust, distance. What he gets is a shaky breath, and an, “I wouldn’t even know how to start letting you do that.”

“It is not a natural human function, I am not surprised, nor am I expecting—“

“You would have to teach me. I’d need detailed instruction. It’s so far out of my comfort zone, I couldn’t just wing it like I normally do. And a lot of patience. I’d need a lot of patience.” Blue eyes tilted up to meet his, “Is that okay?”

“You…” Spock’s head was beginning to cloud, “You would do that?” Jim nodded, “I would try. I do…I do want your approval. I want to do things that make you feel good. And this, if it’s what you want, I’m not against it. I just don’t think I’ll be any good at it, and I don’t want to disappoint you.”

“You excel immediately at 98.27 percent of things that you try,” Spock murmured, “It is almost a mathematical certainty that you will be everything I have ever hoped for.” Jim’s face lit up with a grin, and then he dropped his head again, allowing the older man to continue running his hands through golden blonde hair. They fell asleep shortly after.

 

* * *

 

The system alerted them an hour outside the planet’s atmosphere, which still gave them a half hour before they needed to pilot. Spock reaches again into the bag that’d had the pillow in it, and pulls out a flat black box, which he hands to Jim. Groggily, the other man accepts it, opens it, and gasps. Inside is a simple leather collar with silver fastenings. There’s nothing about it that stands out, but Jim is rocked by it’s _significance_.

Spock bends again, pulling out a silver chain link and leather leash.

“When we land, I would very much like for you to have the collar on. And I would like to lead you out on this.” He motions to the leash. Jim nods, not trusting his voice.

Slowly, he shuffles into the space between Spock’s legs, facing away, and he hands the box back. Spock takes it, lifting the collar from it’s housing, and placing it gently on Jim’s neck. Unable to help himself, he leans in, nipping quickly at the soft skin under Jim’s ear, before fastening the collar. The Captain shivers and turns, letting Spock get a better look at the collar resting against his skin. The whole picture is overwhelming for the Vulcan. Jim’s hair mussed from Spock’s hands running through it, his eyes sleepy and soft.

“Can I taste you?” Jim whispered, and Spock’s eyes widened slightly before he nodded.

Jim’s hands shake as they fumble with Spock’s pants, and when they’re finally undone, he fists a hot hand around Spock’s thick length, and sighs. Pumping his hardness slowly, Jim looks up at him, eyes lidded. He licked a line up the underside of Spock’s dick, kitten licking at the head, but hesitating before taking him into his mouth. “What’s the matter, Pet?” Spock asked, breathless. It wasn’t like Jim to be nervous about this. The blonde continued mouthing at Spock, tongue twirling around the head, “Fuck my face? I want to feel you in my throat, Spock, please.” Spock groaned, and the Captain pulled his hand away as strong fingers fisted into his hair and dragged him down onto the weeping cock in front of him. His mouth was wet and hot and open on Spock’s cock, as he lowered him slowly. Spock’s whole body tightened with lust as his hips bucked up into his mouth, gasping when the Captain moaned around him. Using Jim’s hair as an anchor, he thrust into the furnace of his mouth again and again. “Is this what you want, Pet?” Jim moaned again, and Spock wasn’t sure how long he was going to last. They didn’t have too much time in the first place; soon he’d have to pilot their shuttle again.

Blue eyes flicked to his and a hand came up to fondle at Spock’s balls, and he knew then that he was done, “Jim, Pet, oh…so good,” he babbled as he thrust his hips up, and up, and up, and then he was spilling down Jim’s throat, and he was swallowing and moaning around the length. A trickle spilled down the side of his mouth, and he whimpered, pushing it back into his mouth with a finger. Spock was spent, and entirely relaxed. He looked at his lover with what could only be considered awe. “You are amazing, Pet.” Jim ran a tongue over his teeth before smiling. He slid back to his place at Spock’s side, waited until Spock quietly said, “I need you to return to your seat for the descent, Captain,” before moving.

“You’re not going to call me that once we’ve landed, are you?” Jim asked quietly, and Spock blinked. “I will have to restrain myself. It is not something that I notice.” The Captain nodded, but didn’t say anything. His lips were red, swollen, and used. “They’ll all know what we’ve done,” he murmured, and Jim grinned hugely, “I know.”

 

* * *

 

When their hovercab dropped them at the front door of the resort, Jim felt horribly awkward and out of place. He was about to be led into a hotel lobby on a leash, with a collar. Shame and arousal flooded it. He had to keep reminding himself that this was okay, he was okay, Spock would make sure he was.

The woman at the front desk would’ve have been Kirk’s type in a previous life. She was brunette, green eyed, busty, and she had a great smile. Also, he was certain working at a place like this had to mean something about a person’s sex drive. _That is a rash generalization, I think_ , Spock’s voice sounded in his head and, amazingly, he didn’t know if that was Spock actually speaking, or if he just knew him so well that he knew what he might say.

After they’d received their keys, a bellboy took their bags up to their room. Spock tipped him, but informed him that they would be staying down here for a while, that he wanted to explore. This was news to Jim, but he wasn’t speaking unless he was spoken to. It was a weird change for him, usually he was always talking, smiling, flirting, getting to know people. Now, though, he kept his head down, except for if Spock directly introduced him, at which case he’d give a shy smile, and then go back to looking at the floor.

And it was…easy. He didn’t have to be charming or suave. He could just be himself, walk a step behind Spock and not making any decisions. He felt all his nerves and tension drain away, lost in the simple pleasure of not having to be in control of anything.

They’d strolled around most of the common areas, before settling in a parlor. Spock found a love seat, grabbing a throw pillow and tossing it on the floor immediately to his left. He sat, and pulled out his PADD. Jim felt a brief flare of anger. Was he really going to work? _Now?_ In this first hour of their vacation. Once he sunk his knees, though, and Spock’s hands slipped into his hair, he realized he was exhausted. It was ridiculous, they’d slept on the shuttle. But all the of the nerves and expectations of being here and been driving him crazy, and, apparently, his body needed a little more time to catch up.

“Rest, Pet.” Spock commanded, voice low. “You’ve done very well. Very well. You will be rewarded later, but for now,” he guided Jim by his hair until he was leaning up against Spock’s knee, “for now just rest.”

Between one breath and the next, Jim was asleep.

 

* * *

 

Spock wanted to hit something. Someone. A multitude of someones. Jim was sleeping peacefully at his knee, had been for about fifteen minutes. At first, Spock was reveling in the jealousy he saw in people’s eyes as they passed them. It was the reason he’d walked Jim around the entire establishment on his leash. The reason he’d set them up in the parlor nearest the front doors. He wanted everyone to see. What he hadn’t been expecting was the blatant disrespect that came from intense envy. The first man who’d come (human, Spock noticed) asking if he was willing to swap, or loan out, or share, or _rent_ Jim, Spock had given him a pass. His companion was beautiful. Beauty tended to make people (especially humans) do very stupid thing. But it continued. And continued. In fifteen minutes Spock had received seven offers for Jim’s time and he was furious. This man was wearing his collar, attached by his leash. Spock wanted everything about Jim to scream that he was owned. And owned well, not desiring a dalliance with anyone else, ever.

Fifteen minutes stretched to thirty, and the offers slowed down. Apparently he was garnering a bit of a reputation. He soothed himself by smoothing his hands through Jim’s hair. Occasionally, the younger man would sigh in sleep and press closer into his leg, and Spock’s lips would twist into a smile.

He woke Jim after he’d been asleep for about forty five minutes, and he couldn’t wait any longer. “Let’s go on to our room now, Pet. You should sleep properly.”  He murmured, tugging at Jim’s hair just enough to wake him. Dazed, he nodded dumbly, but still waited until Spock had risen and tugged lightly on the lead before rising himself, placing the pillow under his knees back on the loveseat as they left.

The looks hadn’t stopped. They turned heads all the way from the parlor near the lobby, up six floors in an elevator, down a long hallway, passed the entrance of what appeared to be a restaurant, and a small gift shop, and into their rooms. People couldn’t stop looking at Jim. It made pride swell in Spock’s chest, especially since he knew Jim wasn’t looking back. His eyes were on the ground, as he’d been told, like the good little slut he was. Knowing that he was tired, Spock contemplated what his reward could be. As much as he wanted to bend him over and fuck him senseless, to spank him and bite him and own him, it didn’t seem to fit their current mood.

They arrived at their rooms for the week, and Spock ushered Jim inside, an idea forming in his head. It wouldn’t be like anything they’d ever done before, but this whole trip was just a series of things they’d never done before, so it seemed fitting.

“Kneel,” he said, when they were inside, and Jim’s eyes widened a little at the absence of a pillow for his knees. Spock leaned over to unclasp the lead from the collar, storing it in their bags. He went to remove the collar but Jim’s hands flew up over it. “Do I…I mean…Can I keep it on?” The younger man mumbled, and Spock was shocked, and inexplicably pleased. “Yes. Yes, you can,” he said easily. “Would you stand again?” Kirk did, rising with a grace that human species wasn’t supposed to be capable of. Spock’s hands moved to the hem of Jim’s black sleeveless shirt. He tugged a little before meeting the Captain’s eyes. “May I?” He asked quietly, and Jim nodded, his eyes slowly sharpening from their sleepiness a moment before. That’s not what Spock wanted, so after he’d lifted the shirt up over Jim’s head, he leaned in to place a kiss on his forehead, either temple, his fluttering eyelids, his cheeks, the tip of his nose, and his chin. A lazy smile had settled onto Kirk’s face, but his eyes were quiet again, no longer questioning. Spock placed a chaste kiss on Jim’s lips in approval. Crouching, he methodically unlaced Jim’s boots, speaking lowly.

“I have never thanked you for the amazing honor you bestow on me in allowing me to have you this way, Pet.” He brought Jim’s hand to his shoulder as he lifted one foot to remove the first shoe, quietly, he moved to the second. “You are a beautiful creature. I am far from the only being who thinks so. You could have easily had anyone.” He removed the second shoe. “Quality over quantity, I always say,” Jim breathed, and Spock bit back a smile. “Indeed. Never the less,” he rose just enough to work at the button of the obscene leather pants the Captain was wearing, “I am grateful that I am who you chose. You have done well, even since we have arrived. If you had only seen the eyes on you, Pet,” Unable to resist, he nipped and sucked a little at the creamy expanse of thigh exposed as he dragged the blonde’s pants and underwear down. “Even in sleep they wanted you. They asked for you. Asked if I would let them play with you, have you the way I do.” Jim shivered, though whether it was from the topic of conversation or his new nudity, Spock couldn’t be sure. He rose to meet the other man’s eyes again. “Would you like that, Pet?” He didn’t bother giving Jim the opportunity to answer, “I realized, then, how amazing it was that you chose me. That you continue to surrender yourself to me, more and more every day. I will not share you, Pet.” He said, seriously, “I apologize, if that is a desire of yours, but,”

“No.” Jim cut him off immediately. “No. Only you.” Spock smiled. “Yes. Only me. Would you go lie down on the bed, please, Pet?” The younger man nodded, and scurried to the bed with such excitement that he bounced a bit as he settled. Spock walked around to the side of the bed and leaned over him. “You need a safe word.” He murmured, and Jim’s eyebrows furrowed in thought, “Can we just use colors?” Spock nodded. “I need you to say it aloud for me, please. For clarity.” Jim huffed, but complied. “Green for all clear, yellow for slow down, red for full stop.” Spock’s own eyebrow twitched, “If I stop at a yellow to ask you a question, are you going to throw a tantrum?” This got Jim back to smiling, “It’s a possibility.”

“May I restrain you?” Spock asked, quietly. Jim shuddered, and laid back fully against the bed. “Yes. Green. Yeah. Fuck, do that.” The bed had been made for just such an occasion. There were restraints for arms and legs built in, concealed under the mattress. Spock eyed Jim for a long moment, before realizing he didn’t quite like Jim’s current position. “Bring your head down to the foot of the bed, Pet, and roll onto your stomach.” The younger man complied eagerly, and Spock hummed his approval. He slipped the restraints over the Captain’s ankles and wrists, leaving a little give, just in case. Once Jim was secure, Spock crossed over to where there bags were set near the front door of the apartment, pulling out a bottle of oil. Undressing down to just his boxer briefs, he climbed onto the bed, straddling Jim’s upper thighs. He poured a liberal amount of oil into his palms, rubbing them slightly to warm it, before beginning to work at the kinks that’d formed in Jim’s neck.

“You fell asleep kneeling twice today,” he murmured, “Always so obedient. You did so well. Always so good for me,” he kept up the steady flow of praise as he slowly worked away the knots in the blonde’s neck and shoulders, basking in the quiet sounds of pleasure his companion made all the while. “I am so incredibly fortunate, that you would give such a gift to me,” he said again, working intently at the Captain’s left arm, counting off each muscle as he went, paying special attention to deltoid and bicep, to forearm and wrist, massaging even the sinful length of Jim Kirk’s fingers, before moving to the next arm. “F’you keep that up ‘m gonna fall asleep,” Jim muttered, sounding almost half way there. Spock leaned forward, the hard line of his cock pressing up against the Captain’s ass as he whispered in his ear, “as long as you are amenable to being woken again when I have finished.” Unable to resist, he reached out and caught the lobe of Jim’s ear with his teeth, tugging slightly. This pushed an aching, needy moan out of Jim, and he pushed back against Spock’s dick. The Commander hissed at the contact, grinding back before he could stop himself. He pulled away immediately, laughing at Jim’s whimper of loss. “Not yet, Pet. Patience.” He kissed the same earlobe before continuing down the right arm.

When he’d finished, and Jim’s breathing had evened out again, Spock returned to Jim’s back, pressing his hands deeply into the Captain’s spine, working in slow, deliberate movements until he reached the sensitive strip of skin where the lower back met the top of his lover’s ass. Every now and then, he’d force a delicious moan out of Jim, before he fell back into his tired quiescence. Tempted though he was, he changed tactics, wanting to draw it out. As much as he desired to be close, he pulled back starting all over at Jim’s ankles (he didn’t think he had the patience for his feet), and working up his beautifully muscled calves, tickling over the back of his knee, focusing his most intense pressure to his thighs. Over and over, he rolled his thumb into the erogenous spot where Jim’s inner, upper thigh met his ass, until the other man was gasping and moaning.

Taking more oil, he drizzled it down over the spectacular curve of Jim’s ass, watching as some of it disappeared into the crack. Delighted, he listened as Jim gasped and arched up into the trail of it that slipped down over his hole. Putting a little more oil on his hands, he kneaded and rolled at the supple flesh beneath him. He could feel Jim’s pleasure in his mind, was waiting for it to get to just the right point before he went any further. Slowly, he let his fingers trail down the crack, following the path the oil had taken, circling around Jim’s desperately clutching hole.

“Spock, please, _Spock_ , you have to…you have to… ** _please_**.” Spock had been aware of, and paying close attention to the Captain’s arousal, buzzing rampant around in his mind. Now it was urgent, bordering on _pained_ , which was exactly what he wanted. Kneeling down, he ghosted his mouth over that same spot that was making the Captain crazy, “I have to _what_ , Pet?”

“I don’t even…touch me….put your mouth on me, please.”

“Gladly,” he growled, dipping to seal his mouth over that glorious circle of flesh, sucking urgently. Jim arched, thrashing against his restraints and crying out. Spock smiled against him, licking up into the puckered muscle, lavishing it with dedicated attention until he felt it start to give under him. His own cock was leaking, and he was barely restraining himself from rutting against the mattress in his haze of lust. Bringing up both hands, he forced Jim’s cheeks apart, gripping them firmly and diving back in, pushing his tongue past the first tight ring of muscle. The Captain’s thighs began to shake, “Oh my…Oh my _God_ , Spock, please, I need,” before he could finish, Spock guided one of his fingers into Jim’s incredible heat, reveling in the way the younger man cried out. He curved the finger up, massaging that telltale patch of risen flesh until Jim sobbed once, and then Spock slipped in another finger, both arching and curving against that same spot.

“No more. I’m ready. You, Spock. I want you. Now. Please.”

“So pretty,” Spock grunted, voice ragged from exertion, and from fighting against the desires that welled up in him with Jim restrained this way. To take and take and _take_ until there wasn’t anything left. Using the last of the oil, he slicked himself up, and hovered over the place where Jim wanted him most. “Color, Pet?” He rasped out. “Green! Fucking shit, green, I can’t even believed you’d fuckinggggnggghhhh…”

Spock bottomed out and bit down so hard on his lip he thought he might bleed. “You have been,” he was panting already, “ _so **good** _ today, Pet. So you tell me how you want it.” He shifted, experimentally, rocking back before pressing back in, smiling at Jim’s hiss of pleasure. “I, personally, want to take my time with you. Draw it out as long as I can.” Another small thrust, accompanied by a choked out gasp, “But you are so,” he drew back and slammed back in, “fucking,” again, “tight,” when he fucked back into Jim he had to stop, wait, breathe, or he knew it’d all be over too soon. “I cannot be sure I could maintain that for long,” he murmured, entirely too truthfully, he realized after.

 “Fuck me. God, fuck me. I can’t do anymore slow. Now, **Now.** ”

Spock slid an arm under Jim, pulling up on all fours, “As you wish, Pet,” he whispered, nipping at his ear again before steadying himself on Jim’s shoulders and ramming into him forcefully, “Yesssss,” Jim sobbed, rocking forward. Spock grabbed him around his middle again and began thrusting recklessly into the younger man.

“Shit, you feel so fucking good, Pet. All day. All day I kept thinking about being inside you again. So fucking beautiful So fucking obedient. Just wanted to get you in here, tie you up and take you. All fucking day,” Jim was falling apart beneath him, a gorgeous symphony of gasps and whines, and Spock found he couldn’t stop talking exactly the way Jim wanted him to. His thrusts were growing erratic, so he slowed them down, not wanting to come yet, needing to keep it up a little longer.

“You wanted this too. I know. I can hear you, Pet. This needy little hole as been aching for me, has it not? You have been a few minutes away from begging since we got here. A secret for you, then,” he leaned back in towards the Captain’s ear, “You will not be empty longer than an hour during our stay, Pet. I _promise_.”

“Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck, Spock, shit, I’m gonna, fuck, you can’t just, oh my fucking…” A long, shivery moan signaled Jim’s release. He clenched up around Spock, making himself impossibly tighter, and Spock found himself plunging off that very same cliff seconds later.

The breathed together that way for a long while, Spock’s weight collapsed onto Jim’s back, the younger man not complaining. Eventually, The first officer roused himself enough to free Jim from his restraints, wrist and ankle, and tug him back to the top of the bed. Slipping quietly into the bathroom off their bedroom, he wet a cloth and slowly, carefully cleaned Jim up. After, he settled into bed with him, pleased when the blonde curled up against his side.

In the space where they would normally sleep, though, they still couldn’t stop touching each other. The restraints had left indentations in Jim’s wrists that Spock found himself running his tongue over. It made the Captain shiver.

Eventually, though, exhaustion threatened to overtake, and Jim remembered. “You promised. No more than an hour. You promised,” he mumbled, sleep already thickening his voice. Spock smiled softly and rolled them over, mouthing at his lover’s neck. “I have a plug in one of my bags. I was going to wait until the next time, but you are greedy, and deserving…” he nibbled on the soft flesh under Jim’s ear, hummed as though he was considering. “You promised,” Jim repeated, tilting his head to give the Commander better access. Spock chuckled lightly against Jim’s neck. “So I did, Pet. So I did.”

Rising, he strode over to the bag in question, pulling a small black plug out of a case he used to store things that needed to stay sterile for extended periods of time. Sinking back onto the bed, he slowly slid the plug into Jim’s still clenching ass, tried not to get too riled up at Jim’s slow roll of hips, and he dreamy sigh that floated out of him.

“You are disruptive to every possible train of thought,” he growled softly, pulling himself back up to press a light kiss on the younger man’s lips. “What a surly way of saying you can’t stop thinking about me,” Jim grinned, pulling him down for another, deeper kiss. When they parted, both of them were out of breath, and Jim’s eyes were beginning to darken again. “No,” Spock said, firm, “You have to sleep. The real fun begins tomorrow.”

Jim pouted, but curled into Spock’s side again. “This is going to be fun, isn’t it?” he murmured after a while. “Yes, Pet. I think that word fits the situation aptly.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do previews and beg forgiveness often on [tumblr](http://worththeapplepie.tumblr.com). Occasionally I'm funny. It's really occasional, but it happens.


	3. Vulcan Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock comes to an interesting conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could apologize, but I doubt any of you believe me anymore, so, y'know, here it is. Super long author's note at the end, though.

Jim awoke in bed alone. He reached out for Spock, frowning a little when he didn’t find him. Rolling, he cracked his eyes open at the place his clock would be. Disorientation washed over him when it wasn’t there. He wasn’t in his quarters, he remembered then. He stretched, and winced at the ache in his ass. The plug was an instant reminder of everything he seemed to have forgotten in sleep: shore leave, pleasure planet, Spock and that fucking leash. It all came back to him quickly. He rolled over to his back on a moan, letting his legs tangle in the cool white sheets, staring up at the ceiling. A smirk took over his face when he thought about how good a start their sex vacation had already gotten off to. Before long, his skin was tingling with want, and he pulled at the invisible tether in his mind, looking for Spock.

 

“I’m here, Pet.” The older man called from not far away, and Jim sat up. It had gotten darker while he was asleep, though Spock had informed him that the sun never went all the way down on this planet. The room was twilit, and Jim’s eyes had to refocus a moment before they landed on his lover, sitting at a table in the room’s small kitchenette, looking thoughtful. Just the sight of him had Jim’s cock hardening all over again. “There’s something in the air here,” he whimpered a little, shifting in an attempt to escape the brush of the sheet against his dick.  Spock nodded in assent, “The atmosphere of the planet is conducive to sexual activity, yes.” Jim’s eyes widened slightly, “Wait, there’s _actually_ something in the air here?”

 

Spock shot him an exasperated look and sighed, “We are on a pleasure planet, Captain,” like that explained everything, which, when Jim thought about it, it kind of did. “Oh,” he said dumbly. His breath was starting to pick up as horniness coursed through him. “You don’t seem to be bothered much,” he said, trying not to pant. Spock shook his head. “I am. Very much so. It took great effort to remove myself from bed and let you sleep.” For the first time, Jim realized that Spock had been speaking through gritted teeth for the whole conversation. “You didn’t have to. You could’ve woken me. I would’ve liked it, I think.”

  
“I wanted…” Spock started, then took a deep breath through his nose, “It is a struggle to control my desires, and you were not awake to negotiate the terms of our intercourse. I waited.” Jim’s head tilted slightly, but he slipped from the bed. “What did you want?” He asked, voice breathy, arms coming to rest on Spock’s shoulder. The older man was trembling slightly, and Jim suddenly felt awash with guilt. That he’d gotten to this point, that he’d _needed_ Jim, and the Captain had been sleeping.

 

“To punish you.” Spock said simply, and Jim tensed. Immediately, he tried to flip back through everything that’d happened since they’d arrived. It’d all been so good. He’d knelt when he was supposed to, he hadn’t made eye contact with anyone unless he was introduced. Was it something he was doing now? Was he supposed to be kneeling now? He didn’t think so, but, erring on the side of caution, he carefully removed his hands from Spock’s shoulders and knelt quietly at his feet. The carpet was harsh on his knees- it was ridiculous how he’d become accustomed to a pillow in such a short time- but Spock’s face softened a little, and he reached out to pet Jim’s hair. The younger man let his eyes fall closed, let his head tilt into the motion. He bit back a sound of deep contentment, though, still nervous as to what he did wrong.

 

His eyes slipped open again and met Spock’s. “I don’t know why I deserve punishment. I’m sorry, I know that I should, but…” Spock shook his head. “The fault is not yours. I had yet to tell you. I realize that now. I thought I had, it is something we discussed before we left the Enterprise.” Understanding crashed through Jim. “I came,” he whispered, “I came without permission.” He looked up at Spock, making sure that this was the correct assumption. The older man nodded.

 

They just sat for a while, silently, Spock still shaking a little, Jim’s cock hard and insistent on his thigh, but neither of them moving. The silence was reminiscent of chess games they’d played before. When they’d reached the point of no return, and they knew the next set of moves would likely be the last. There was always a pause before either of them took their turn. When the games ended this way, Jim always won.

 

“You should,” he blurted out, completely unsure as to what he was signing up for. Spock choked, cleared his throat, “What was that, Pet?” This was where Spock faltered in the chess games. Jim made his move, and Spock always hesitated before he went on the attack again. “You should. Punish me,” he said, placing a hand on Spock’s knee and looking up at him, eyes pleading, “I want you to.” Spock eyed him for a long moment, before sliding his chair back and rising. He stepped over to a long couch, pressed back against one of the room’s walls. Settling into it, he motioned for Jim, “Come here, Pet.”

 

Jim just sat for a moment, not sure if he should be walking or crawling. Spock arched an eyebrow, and he knew he wasn’t getting any help, so he crawled, and was rewarded by Spock’s ragged intake of breath. He stopped when he reached the Commander’s feet. “Up here, across my lap.” Spock breathed, and Jim shivered, but did as he was told. Naked, his cock pressed deliciously against Spock’s clothed leg, and he wriggled a little under the guise of getting comfortable. A hot hand on his lower back stilled him. “No.” Spock said, which was abnormal, and made Jim nervous.

 

“I am going to spank you. Ten times. You are going to count.” Jim nodded in agreement, his words trapped behind his tongue.

 

The first crack of Spock’s hand spread across Jim’s skin like fire. He gasped and his back bowed, pressing his leaking dick deeper into Spock’s hard thigh, the movement rocked the plug up against his prostate and made him moan.“One,” he stuttered as his head fell back to its original position. Spock hummed, hands stroking lightly over the area he’d just assaulted. Jim imagined his face as he watched the pale flesh there redden. God, he wanted to see. He wanted to see his lover entirely undone.

 

The second smack was harder. It rocked Jim up, cock sliding against his stomach in one perfect, tight jerk that had him clawing at the couch cushions and whimpering. Eight more of these? He wasn’t sure he could take it. “Two,” he gasped out, voice wrecked already. He wanted to whine, wanted to _beg_ , but this was his punishment, and he would take it. Above all else, more even than he wanted to come, he wanted to be good for Spock.

 

Three, four and five were quick slaps, right at the place where his cheeks met. The pulsed through him, waves of heated, syrupy pleasure that rocked him right to the core. After the fifth, Spock ran a long finger down the crack of Jim’s ass, pushing against the protruding base of the plug. “Guhhnnnnnnghhh…” The Captain couldn’t believe the sounds that were coming out of him, but he didn’t want it to stop.

 

“Beautiful,” Spock murmured, as he squeezed the milky globes of the blonde’s ass, pulling them apart. His hand came down firm, right on Jim’s hole and he bucked, rocking shamelessly against Spock’s thigh. “I can’t. I can’t. You have to, oh my God, Spock please, _please_ …” A firm hand on his back stilled him. “You will. For me. Always so good for me,” Spock’s voice washed over Jim, soothing, and his hands went back to caressing Jim’s tortured skin. The younger man nodded on a deep, shuddery breath. “Yes. Yeah, for you. I can…okay,” he babbled. “What number was that, Pet? It would be unfortunate if I were to lose count, yes?”

 

“Yes,” Jim writhed, “Yes, shit, six.”

 

“Well done,” Spock cooed.

 

Seven and eight were hard. So hard Jim was rocked forward again, tears pooling in his clear blue eyes at the excruciatingly gorgeous pain/pleasure of it. Nine was accompanied with another rough squeeze of his cheeks, and Spock murmuring something murderous sounding in Vulcan.

 

“I know how badly you want to come, Pet. I can smell it on you,” Spock reached down between Jim’s shaking legs as he spoke, twisting at the plug until Jim was panting and whimpering quietly. When it came out, the younger man heard the familiar sound of a cap popping, but was too far gone to piece it together. He was desperate to come. He could feel his balls, heavy and aching, everything in him coiled so tight he was certain he’d go mad. “Please,” he whined, voice down to a fucked out whisper now. “Please let me.”

 

Spock’s hand came down again, firm and hot over the abused flesh of Jim’s left ass cheek. Simultaneously, a long, lube slicked finger slid into his hole, twisting and curling until it found the perfect spot. Jim screamed. “Please! Please let me come, please.” He begged. “What number was it, Pet?” Spock had bent down, finger working slowly and torturously into him, mouth right up against his ear.

 

“Ten,” Jim gasped, “It was ten.”

 

A second finger worked its way in next to the first, and Spock growled, “Come for me, then, ashayam.” The word resonated through the back of Jim’s skull, _beloved_. And it was all the sudden too much. Screaming and crying, Jim came, dick spurting more than it ever had before. Boneless, sated, and safe, the Captain let the darkness at the edges of his eyes take him under.

 

\----------

 

Spock just sat, trying to come to terms with the boiling of blood in his veins, while Jim slept. The older man’s hands never left his lover’s skin, caressing and enjoying the subtle curve where his thigh met the bottom of his ass. Or the more subtle curve where the top of his ass eased into his lower back. In the silence that Jim’s unconsciousness left, he could be honest with himself. He was afraid. Very afraid of this violence that stirred in him. Even now, after he’d been adequately and beautifully punished, Spock wanted Jim on his knees—wanted his dick rocking in and out of that delectable mouth. He wanted azure eyes filled with tears, the ragged sounds of his Captain trying desperately to breathe through his nose. He wanted to roar when he came down the velvet slickness of his lover’s throat. It was unsettling.

 

Before he could successfully puzzle it out, Jim was stirring again. “How long was I out for?” The younger man groaned. “Approximately six and a half minutes.” “Hmmmmmmm,” the captain hummed, stretching and rolling onto his back, seeming not to mind the wet spot he’d left on Spock’s leg. “I feel gross.” Spock welcomed the change in position, and the opportunity to stroke his hand through the fine gold hairs under Jim’s navel. “Physically or emotionally?”

 

Jim sat up immediately, hands cupping Spock’s face and looking deep into his eyes. “Physically! Physically. Just like, come and sweat and travel grossness. Everything we do, everything we’ve done feels…” His eyes went cloudy for a moment before they refocused, and his mouth twitched into a smirk, “Perfect.”

 

Spock brought his hands down, adjusted the Captain so that he was straddling his First Officer’s lap. He reveled in the younger man’s shudder, as he felt the hardness he’d left behind. “I think I have a solution to both of our discomforts.” Jim’s smirk deepened, his eyes taking on a mischevious glint, “Yeah?” Spock nodded, dumb for a second in the face of such unrepentant beauty. “You would benefit greatly from a shower.” He leaned forward, breathing in the sweat on Jim’s neck before he finished in his ear, “I would benefit greatly from fucking you in the shower.”

 

Jim moaned, eyes rolling back in his head, before he was up and scurrying to their bathroom. Spock rose quietly behind him, stripping his clothes off on the way. The water was already running when he arrived, and he was greeted by the tempting sight of Jim’s still-red ass swinging as he held his hand under the water. “It’s still a little cool,” Jim told him when he entered, not taking his eyes off the flow of water. Unable to resist, Spock pressed himself up against his back, tongue slicking over the sensitive skin between his neck and shoulder. “My warmth will be adequate,” he mumbles into Jim’s skin, and the other man shivers and nods. Reaching back, he twines his fingers around Spock’s and steps into the shower, pulling the older man behind him.

 

The water was a little cool, but just enough to be refreshing on Spock’s strangely overheated skin. He’d felt tight since they’d arrived, confined and irritable. Though he took pride in the control that prevented him from exposing his irritation to Jim, he knew it was just a matter of time until the younger man noticed as well. This taste in his mouth for punishment and aggression was against their normal dynamic.

 

In the meantime, though, he was content to watch as his lover rubbed soap all over his nubile body. Jim was humming something, and while Terran terms of endearment didn’t come easily to the Vulcan, the word _adorable_ seemed to fit well here.

 

Before he could wrap his head around what he was doing, he was on his knees behind his Captain, smearing soap over the cheeks of his ass. Jim stopped humming, standing stock still as he waited for instruction. “Such a good Pet. Had I known you would behave so well after, I would have punished you sooner.” He murmured, as he dragged a congregation of bubbles from Jim’s lower back with his thumb, and worked it down into the crack of his ass. “I want,” Jim gasped, leaning forward slightly to brace himself against the wall, “I want to be good for you.” Spock hummed as he worked his soapy finger into the Captain’s tight opening. Something fluttered in his stomach at the lack of resistance he encountered. “You are,” he breathed, and hoped it wasn’t lost in the steam and splatter of water on tile, “So good for me.”

 

He worked in a second finger, using the soap from the younger man’s body as lube, and not feeling particularly guilty about it, seeing as he’d been stretched from the plug for hours now. The Vulcan stretched and scissored his fingers, desiring to touch every inch of the silky, sacred skin inside Jim that he could with his bare hands. The gasping mewls of his lover only spurred him on as he stroked and studied the blonde’s prostate, feeling the muscles in his legs begin to shake and tense.

 

Rising, he turned Jim so that his back was against the wall and took in the man’s gorgeous features. The water splashed down around them, catching in the fine hairs of Jim’s eyelashes, and the tempting fullness of his bottom lip. Why, Spock wondered, did he resist so much? Why did he so often keep himself from indulging in this? He attacked Jim’s mouth with the fervor that it deserved, tongue tracing over his full lips, licking into his hot, wet mouth. Tracking and tracing every crevice, cataloguing every shiver of want he dragged out of the younger man.

 

When he pulled away, both of their breaths came ragged. “Now,” Spock huffed, “I will have you now.” Jim just nodded dumbly, but was quick to wrap his legs around Spock’s waist when he was hoisted up the cold tile wall.

 

He worked himself in with painful care, rolling his hips slowly, sinking (always sinking) into Jim incrementally, until his lover is gasped, “I can take it, I can take it.” Spock dropped his forehead so that it pressed against Jim’s and mumbled, “shhhhh,”, because this time, even through this haze of possessive madness, he wanted to go slow.

 

Shifting so that most of Jim’s weight is on one arm, he maneuvered the other into the formal mind meld position. They’d never done it like this before, and Jim’s eyes widened when he realized what’s about to happen. Spock pressed his fingers to his lover’s face, still thrusting slowly, and let himself feel.

 

 

_Red dust and his mother laughing. Old Earth music and his father’s lips fighting the shift into a smile. The night he’d spied on them dancing, his father’s nose pressed against his mother’s neck, her eyes closed against candlelight, her sigh on the night air._

Into Jim, Spock poured everything he’d ever thought to know about love.

 

Simultaneously drained and invigorated, he pulled his hand away and opened his eyes to find eyes of the purest blue staring back at him. He looked away, thrusting his hips in harder, hoping for a gasp to distract from how emotional this whole thing had suddenly become. “No,” Jim’s voice was strained but firm, and Spock stilled under it, “Look at me,” the younger man pled, softly. Spock brought his eyes back up, and was overwhelmed by what greeted him there. “Ashaya,” Jim whispered, and Spock’s hips stuttered in response. He thrusted haphazardly, never breaking eye contact with Jim until the younger man’s eyes rolled back in his head, and his hands pressed back against the tile in surrender.

 

Spock moved in then, resting his forehead against the blonde’s collarbone and breathing in deeply as he pounded at the tighthot flesh around him. “Yes,” he gasped, “Love,” before he came hard and deep inside Jim.

 

\----------

 

The Captain hadn’t stopped shaking since they’d exited the shower. Spock knew that especially intense mind melds could sometimes have this effect. He dried his lover delicately, from head to toe. When Jim whined, “you promised,” he slid the plug back in, making sure that it was thoroughly sterilized. He dressed him against his wishes, in the ratty boxers that he found in one of his bag, and a star fleet tshirt.

 

“I want to be ready for you,” Jim had slurred sleepily when they’d finally fallen into bed, “Naked and ready for you.” Spock hadn’t been able to resist laying a kiss against his forehead. “You need to sleep. At least seven hours. When I need you again, I will remove your clothing just as I put it on.”

 

This seemed to pacify Jim, who murmured, “M’kay,” and rolled away from Spock, curling up into himself. The Vulcan fished his PADD out and started looking for something to read.

 

A few minutes later, in the dim light of the room, Spock felt a tugging in the area of his mind connecting to Jim. Apparently, the younger man was too tired to speak.

 

_Yes, Ashayam?_

  _I like that you call me that now. I….are you alright? I felt earlier…you seemed….angry? Did I mess up again?_

Spock’s “No,” was echoed out loud and over the connection. Jim shifted a little, let his lips curl into a small smile. During their encounter in the shower, and the meld, Spock had gotten a clearer look into his own mind, and things had fallen into place for him.

 

_I believe, Ashayam, that the Pon Farr is near._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is going to wrap this work. Though, not the shore leave, and definitely not the series. However, I don't like leaving a WIP open. If we're being honest, Sterek has taken over my life and I just can't commit to this on a regular basis right now. I've gotta get the effing werewolves out of my head, guys. So, there are two works planned to end this series: Vulcan Love which is next, and Vulcan Lust. They will both be exceptionally porny as they're all still shore leave fics. You are welcome to harrass me on tumblr for updates and info and just anything you want to know in general. 
> 
> Okay, I love you, buhbye.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Do you tumblr? I tumblr! You can come say hey [here](http://worththeapplepie.tumblr.com)


End file.
